More than the Evening News
by Caramelapple27
Summary: Grace and Wayne talking about Jane and Lisbon after seeing the evening news report of Jane's declaration on the plane.


**More than the Evening News**

**This is a conversation between Wayne and Grace about Jane and Lisbon after seeing a news report of Jane's declaration on the plane and the reporter talking to the guy sitting next to Lisbon on the plane. I could see something like that being a news story. I loved Blue Bird. I keep watching it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Mentalist**

"Last night love was in the air as a man burst into a plane declaring his love to a woman. The flight

was headed to Washington D.C. from Miami and delayed because of that incident." The blonde reporter announced on the news on the tv Grace Rigsby had been watching. She appeared to be at the airport. Next to her was a guy waiting for her interview.

"Wayne, you've got to see this news!" Grace Rigsby called out from the couch in front of the TV. She was holding their baby daughter who was asleep.

Wayne came in and sat by Grace. "Why, does this have to do with us?" Wayne questioned. He did not understand why his wife wanted him to see such a story.

"It's so romantic. A guy declared his love on a plane. That does not happen in real life!" Grace swooned. Grace kept her eyes glued to the TV wondering about the story. For some reason, she was drawn to it. She had a feeling about it being something familiar to them. Wayne, however had a confused look on his face not knowing why he was watching it.

"We will talk to passengers that were eyewitnesses". The reporter continued and came up to a guy. He was a tall man with short hair. He had a surprised look on his face.

"What happened on the plane?"

"Well, a man just came down the aisle and looked at the passenger next to me, 12 B. She was shocked to see him. At first , I thought he was going to do something bad but then all he did was talk to the woman."

"What did he say?" The reporter questioned.

"He was just going off how she was right about him forgetting to be a normal human being and then he basically told her he couldn't imagine waking up not seeing her everyday and then he told her he loved her. I don't remember what else. I believe his main purpose was declaring his love. He called her Teresa."

"What did you think of all that?" The reporter asked asked.

"I was in shock. This type of thing doesn't happen in real life. Only in the movies. She told him it was too late. She called him Jane, which seemed like a funny name for a guy. The guy was blonde with a gray suit. He kept saying he loved her even while he was being led off by security. Both the woman and man were crying. The lady next to 12B was trying to relax her. I didn't know what to say though. I just looked at her sympathically." The man finished.

"Thank you, sir for sharing your story. Back to you, Sam." The reporter talking to the anchor.

"That was quite the story, Molly. You don't see that everyday." The anchor responded to the reporter at the airport. Then the news went to commercial break. Grace then turned off the TV.

"Wayne,did you hear that?"Grace said excitedly. "The woman called him Jane. You know very well who the people are! It's Jane and Lisbon!" Grace said excitedly. She knew it. It was familiar. The story was about her former CBI boss and consultant.

"Yep, Grace. That sounds like Jane alright getting himself into trouble. Only he would do something like that." Wayne admitted.

"I know. Apparently he stopped the flight from leaving. It's so wonderful! He finally told her. How many years did we watch them them flirt and dance around?" Grace smiled.

"A few months ago I told him we thought he and Lisbon would be together. It was actually the night you were abducted. I don't like to remember that night and that time." Wayne confessed.

"What did he say to that?" Grace questioned.

"You know Jane. He doesn't show his emotions too much. He was surprised, I think. I'm not sure. I mentioned when he gave Lisbon the pony and he did remember that and looked happy at the memory." Wayne uttered.

"He said, "I love you" to her. That is great!" Grace smiled. "It's been so obvious over the years with both of them that they felt something for each other."

"I mean I remember him looking at her backside when she walked away like a typical guy."

"Grace, you bad girl." Wayne smiled.

"I didn't mean to look. He would tell her things he wouldn't tell us about right away. When he called out to Lisbon he sounded like a little puppy and his flirting with her. I noticed Lisbon too of course. I remember when Jane was on a case with that Susan Darcy. When he called her she acted like a lovesick teenager all smiley and goofy. It was weird. She acted that way when Jane called out of all people." Grace admitted.

"I kind of remember. I remembered Lisbon being so worried about him when something happened to him like when he was kidnapped and when he drank the poisoned tea. She was like me when you were abducted." Wayne mentioned.

"And when he took his six month hiatus to Las Vegas, Lisbon was so worried. She seemed so distant. She wasn't the same when Jane was gone two years. I could tell she missed him." Grace admitted.

"Cho called last week and said Lisbon had been dating some guy from the FBI Art Crimes department. I think he told me that before. I guess he invited her to go to D.C. with him and got a job for her." Wayne admitted.

"Really? I remember you saying something." Grace remembered.

"Cho also said he didn't think Jane was taking it too well. He said Jane never said anything but could tell in his facial expressions." Wayne confessed.

"Why would he? He has loved her a long time. I know he has. He may not have said it while Red John was around. He was so fearful of getting close to anybody. The person he was closest to was Lisbon. I believe that's why he came back to the states was because of Lisbon. I'm glad he said something finally." Grace smiled.

"Yes, I know. Cho said Jane has basically sulked the whole time she dated the guy. Cho said when he told Jane Lisbon was leaving at a crime scene, Jane just asked him questions about her in the middle questioning the suspects." Wayne confessed.

"Wayne, I know you sulked when I was dating O'Laughlin and looked how well that turned out." Grace said. "He ended up being with Red John."

"We are with each other now. I'm so happy."Wayne smiled.

"I hope Lisbon didn't go to D.C." Grace worried.

Soon the phone rang and Wayne ran to pick it up in the kitchen.

"Hello, Rigsby residence." Wayne answered.

"Hi, Cho, how are you doing? We were just talking about you." Wayne then put it on speakerphone brought the cordless phone to the couch.

"Hi, Cho." Grace said

"Hello, Grace. So I have news for you." Cho responded.

Grace smiled.

"What is it?" Wayne asked looking at Grace. Grace smiled. She mouthed the "I know, I know!"

"Did you see the news?"Cho asked.

"Yes!" Grace said excitedly.

"Jane got in trouble with the TSA last night by barging into a plane. He.." Cho said but was interrupted.

"And told Lisbon he loved her!" Grace said excitedly.

"Yes, and Lisbon went in this morning and talked to him. I guess she's not going to D.C. Why, I don't know? That man causes so much trouble. Abbott, of course had to get him out of the mess." Cho admitted.

"That is great to hear. We know they have loved each other so long. Finally, they have admitted it to themselves." Grace smiled.

"I didn't think so. I thought they acted more like brother and sister." Cho admitted.

"You're weird, Cho. It's been so obvious for years." Grace continued.

"We are happy for them. You told me Jane was sulking when she was dating that guy. Didn't you realize the reason?" Wayne finally said. Grace had taken over the conversation.

"I don't know. I thought he was just missing her like a friend. I didn't think they felt that way about each other." Cho admitting he was wrong. "I guess Abbott knew all along though. He told me at the hotel last night."

"They do and have for years but neither one of them have acted on it until now." Grace explained.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you the news. I thought you two would want to hear it. Since Abbott picked them up, they have been acting like love sick fools. It's strange. We were in Miami for a case and still there. We will be leaving tomorrow." Cho explained.

"I'm so excited for them! This is the best news!" Grace still smiling.

"Good bye. Talk to you later." Cho said.

"Bye, Cho." Wayne said

"Wayne, I told you the news had to do with us. You know, Jane and Lisbon will always be part of our CBI family no matter what. I always will think of them that way." Grace smiled.

**Please Review. It would be appreciated.**


End file.
